


Caitlyn Morrison

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I treat Athena like Jarvis, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overwatch - Freeform, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Talon - Freeform, This may get a little bit sick, Young Ana Amari, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Reinhardt Wilhelm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: Jack Morrison had a daughter, Caitlyn Morrison. The pride and joy of the Strike-Commander, who loved her to bits. He was a good father, he kept her safe, until she joined Overwatch.Caitlyn followed her father and his rival, Gabriel Reyes, to the Swiss Base, only to die with them.Gabriel Reyes, a man in love with his enemy's daughter.Soldier: 76, an old man who lost everything, his life, his home, his family... Until Recall happened.The Soldier, a young woman who gained everything when she woke up, a home, a life, a family.The Reaper, an old man who saved the love of his life when they were both dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/kaS_5xJxxzs  
> Give Credit to the creator of this!  
> https://youtu.be/xKK-wCd4NTM  
> Give Credit to the creator of this!

Reaper walked beside her, The Soldier. Her black hair rested against her shoulder. She remembered what her _Father_ did to _her_. He was the one who bombed the Swiss Base, making her into this. The Soldier grabbed onto Reaper quickly. "I want him dead, Reaper."

"I do too, Soldier."

"Not as bad as me!"

Reaper checked the hallway and hugged her, seeing as the hallway was clear. "We both want him dead."

The Soldier hugged back before pulling away and walking off. 

* * *

_Jack Morrison walked next to Caitlyn, a hand on her shoulder. Caitlyn smiled and leaned onto her father. Gabriel snorted seeing the two. "If someone on your bad side, Strike-Commander, saw this, they'd know your weakness."_

_Caitlyn laughed softly, her arm around her father's waist. "Gabriel, it's not that bad, is it? He's just showing his love."_

_"What if someone got their hands on you, Caitlyn? What if they torture you until you reveal Overwatch's secrets!?"_

_Jack shot up, walking over to Gabriel and pushed him back. "You do not talk about her like that!"_

* * *

Soldier: 76 stood next to Winston looking at the videotapes of Talon. Winston looked sadly at the Agent named, The Soldier. "That's Agent Morrison, Strike-Commander Morrison's daughter."

76 went still. "Amari talks about her all the time along with the Strike-Commander."

Winston nodded. "Of course. The Morrison's were close to them."

Athena made a humming sound. "Winston, McCree would like to talk to you."

Winston sighed and nodded. "Let him know that I'm busy and cut sound to the room and don't put anything into the logs of the conversation happening."

Athena responded back. "Yes, Winston."

76 looked at him, confused. Winston looked at him. "Take the mask off, Jack. I know you miss her."

76 took off the mask, showing the scars. "She looks just like she was before the Swiss Base."

* * *

The Soldier walked through the doors of the Overwatch Museum and looked at a picture of herself with her father. A small boy with a green cast along with a taller boy wearing a blue coat walked passed but the younger boy stopped and looked at her. "How much do you know of Overwatch?"

The Soldier smiled, looking at him. "I know a lot. A family member was a part of the organization."

The boy's eyes widened. "Who!?"

She chuckled. "I won't say, but you look like you know a lot too. Who's your favorite?"

"Tracer!"

The woman broke out laughing, wiping her eyes as the tears of laughter filled them. "The Pilot, I guessed!"

* * *

Reaper, Tracer, Widowmaker, and Winston fell into the Museum and The Soldier tossed off her trench coat, running into the battle, her hazel eyes meeting Winston's and shooting at him. Winston stood in shock for a moment before going after her. Reaper looked at The Soldier before hurrying to Winston's way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/csXmCniYDF8  
> Give Credit!

Winston had a meeting weeks after the battle in the Overwatch Museum. 76 was standing next to him, waiting for his queue. "We have an identity on The Soldier, a Talon agent."

Tracer put her head down, tears building up at the thought. Mercy put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. Genji saw the look of remorse on Winston's face, Jesse McCree looked up, fear in his eyes. Hanzo sighed. "I don't have time for this, Winston, can we hurry it up?"

Winston nodded. "A few weeks ago, Tracer and I got into a fight with Talon. The Soldier protected a few innocent children who helped us save the day. I got a good look at her face and Athena helped me calculate who they were. 76, if you'll explain."

76 shook off nerves and pulled off his mask. "The Soldier is my daughter, Caitlyn Morrison."

Angela's face dropped and her hands shook. "Jack."

Jack looked at her when his face flew to the side with a punch. "You ass!"

"Ana, I apologize for not telling all of you."

"You better be sorry!" Angela yelled at him and got closer to him. "We worried about you! We grieved! All of us!"

Jack lowered his head. "I'm so sorry."

The old man's voice cracked as tears filled them. Angela stood still in her spot, fuming with anger and other emotions. Jack let the tears overflow, dropping onto the floor before he put the mask back on and leaving the room.  
  


* * *

The Soldier sat in her room and looked at the pictures of her and _Jack_ together and her eyes filled with tears. "He looked at me with love. Why did he want me dead!?"

Reaper passed her room and stilled, listening. The Talon agents, looked at him with curiosity as they passed him but didn't say anything on the matter.

The Soldier grabbed her nightstand and flipped it, sending things crashing and breaking onto the floor. The woman had a small break down. Reaper walked in and stilled at the destruction inside the room. The room looked like a tornado it along with an earthquake except one wall had been left untouched, the wall with the pictures of _Jack Morrison_. The Soldier sat in the middle of the room, blood running down her arm and face from where glass had shattered. Tears had mixed into the blood making it murky and run down her face better, leaving more to stain.

Reaper sighed and ghosted out of the room to grab a first aid kit to fix her up. When the door closed to the room, he pulled his mask off along with his hood before sitting down beside her. "Caitlyn, you need to be more careful." 

Caitlyn looked up at him, mesmerized by his eyes for a few minutes. "I'll be fine, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled softly at her as he cleaned her wounds. "These will be cool scars."

The woman sighed and let him do what he needed, not responding. He kissed her head. "Lets get you to sleep."

She shook her head, childishly. He sighed and picked her up and carried her to the bed and lied her on it. She burrowed into the bed and pulled him into the bed with her. He smiled and lied with her, holding her to his body, unclipping his gear to lie on the floor so he didn't hurt her. She fell asleep quickly, with his heat and protective body kept her calm enough to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Caitlyn sighed, sitting next to her father on the ship. Gabriel watched the two, a soft and hidden smile on his face at the sight of Caitlyn. Jack had a tight arm around Caitlyn's shoulders, keeping her close and glaring at Gabriel. Caitlyn curled up closer to her father and her eyes closed. Jack sighed softly and looked up at Gabriel_

_"Whats with you and my daughter, Reyes?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You're sporting a grin."_

_"It doesn't matter, maybe I'm glad for being shipped to the Swiss Base, you don't know."_

_"I don't want you near her, understand."_

_"You aren't my commander, commander."_

_"Stop being such a smart ass."_

_"But I'm not."_

_"Yes, yes you are."_

_Gabriel sighed and looked away. Jack let out a soft growl that made Caitlyn shift and move around next to him. Gabriel kept looking at her, or catching looks, to make sure she was okay._

_Eventually they all arrived at the Swiss Base and, when Jack was busy with another member of Overwatch, Gabriel woke up Caitlyn. Caitlyn groaned softly but woke up and went to go fix her hair along with her uniform. Jack sighed when he saw, in the corner of his eye, Gabriel waking up Caitlyn. Caitlyn came back out and had her stuff all together as they stepped off and walked into the Swiss Headquarters. Caitlyn was directed to her room, completely away but close from Gabriel and Jack. Jack just sighed and continued walking, all the way up to where him and Gabriel were supposed to be._

_Almost immediately, **the bomb** went off. The blast sent Gabriel and Jack back and into the wall while Caitlyn was slammed into the floor and then up against a bed, effectively knocking her out. Jack got severely hurt and Gabriel got hurt twice as bad as him and Caitlyn combined but still had the heart to look for Caitlyn._


	4. Chapter 4

_"No!"_

_The scream rang out from the ripped up colored man, as he tried to get up and find someone. " **Caitlyn**!" The scream came out with blood as he tried to lift his head to find the woman. Another man lied on the ground with blood running over his face as he lied on the ground. A woman, Caitlyn, was lying on the ground, under rubble with blood pooled around her and blood pouring out of her jaw. He struggled to get up and get to her._

* * *

The soldier ran, trying to get away from the black, blue and red visor that ran after her. She didn't have her trench coat or mask on to hide her identity. A large, silver body was in her way and she ran straight into it. The arms surrounded her and stopped her as she tried to run away. The black, blue, and red visor skidded to a stop in front of them. "Oh my god." The visor said, in a gruff voice, with receding hair-line and grey hair. 

The woman thrashed in the large, silver man's arms. "Calm down, Caitlyn." Caitlyn stilled. "How do you know my name?"

The black, blue, and red visor clicked to show blue eyes and two large scars. "You're my daughter, Caitlyn Morrison." 

Caitlyn's face dropped as her mind recognized who the man was and she started to crumple in the man's arms. Her body lost all fight until she heard the iconic 'Die, Die, Die' Of Gabriel's and she bolted, hearing the bullets ting off of the shield that the large, silver man had. She heard Akande's body thud as he ran toward her and grab her, before shooting off. She clung onto Akande, thanking whoever that told her team that she was being cornered off. 

* * *

_Her body was limp as he carried her away from the blown up base, blood trailed behind them as they moved. The blond man that was still left at the base, he only started to move and look for his daughter, the woman the man was holding. The thought of her being disintegrated by the bomb crossed his mind and he started to leave in defeat._

* * *

The soldier dropped from Akande's body and hurried into her room and tossed on her gear and ran back out. "I'll be back!" Her modified, sleeker, voice rang out as she ran back out. She was injected with the SEP when she joined Talon, so she ran faster than normal. Her hair wasn't secured to her suit so it thudded on her back as she ran. Jack Morrison shot his Helix Rockets in front of her and she shot back. "Step the hell back, Morrison!" 

The older man groan as one skimmed his side and the woman smirked. She ripped her mask off and so did Jack. The moment was intense, Hazel eyes meeting Blue. "You killed me, Jack."

"No, I didn't." 

The woman scoffed and took a step toward him. "You made me into this! You turned me into this abomination!"

Jack sat down his Pulse Rifle and walked toward her only to get punched by his own daughter as she tackled him and fought him, hand to hand. He taught her all the moves that everything else was based on as they fought. He blocked her punch toward his gut and head as she blocked his blows too. Her eyes bore into his as his instincts kicked in and he grabbed her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Talon or Black watch hasn't shown up lately or ever in the chapters but it's because of events in-game and around the game that I have just learned and that I'll be showing.


End file.
